The present invention concerns a panel of fabric adapted to be hung and which a user may selectively adapt to serve as a drapery, a pull back curtain, a shade over a window or a valance.
A drape may hang over a window, mirror, opening or doorway (hereafter only a window is recited although the others are included) and is suspended from the top, typically by a rod. A curtain is an elongate panel typically also suspended from a rod. A pull back strap, or tie, or the like positioned between the top and bottom of the height of the curtain is attached to a wall or a frame around a window or and encircles the curtain panel and pulls it back to reveal the window behind the curtain. A shade is typically a single panel which covers a window and is raised to a selected extent revealing a selected portion of the window below the shade. A valance is or includes fabric that is held above or upraised toward the top of a window and frames the top and out to the sides of the window and is typically not raised or lowered but is at a fixed upraised height.
A window might have one or more of the foregoing drapery, curtain, shade and valance. It may be desirable that as many of them as there are at or over a window be matching and have an identical fabric and panel. Typically, a fabric panel is adapted for primarily one use as either a drapery, a pull back curtain, a shade or a valance. But, if each of the foregoing may be made from the same basic fabric panel, this reduces the number of different size and shape panels pieces that need be initially manufactured, and for the retailer, this reduces the variety of inventory and therefore the overall amount of inventory or panels that should be maintained to satisfy customer requirements for all these different types of window coverings and also makes it easier for a customer who may buy the necessary number of panels for providing the number required of draperies, curtains, shades and valances. Heretofore, a panel designed for all of the foregoing uses was not known commercially to the inventor hereof.